


In the Long Run

by Jauxter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Family Dynamics, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Letters, Light Angst, messages, probably not canon compliant in the future, sbi as family, what do i tag this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jauxter/pseuds/Jauxter
Summary: A letter from Phil to Wilbur after the war.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	In the Long Run

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for the November 16th war.

Hey Wilbur,

I don’t really know where to start with this. I suppose it would be easy to start with a bit of an update, yeah?

A lot is happening right now. There’s currently a grace period, so nothing particularly bad has happened in a while. It’s being taken as an opportunity for everyone to rebuild and to heal. Despite everything, people are in good spirits and as I understand, there hasn’t been a second of peace in this land for some time, so I’m sure everyone is happy to have a break.

As you know, Tubbo is now the President, and he’s doing a pretty damn good job, I’d say. He’s really stepped into the role of leadership well. So far, he’s gathered a group of people together to form what is temporarily New L’manburg, most of whom I’ve been told are L’manburg’s founders with the addition of a couple new faces.

They’ve started construction in L’manburg’s territory, but they’ve chosen to leave The Crater alone. Something about moving on to the future but not forgetting the past. “A new age” as Tubbo deemed it.

Tommy rarely leaves Tubbo’s side. They might as well be glued together at the hip at this point. For a few days after the incident, he was, well, frazzled, to say the least. Apparently, almost immediately afterward, Dream told Tommy that Skeppy was planning to burn his disk. I’m not entirely sure what came of that, if anything even has yet. It’s so hard to keep up with everything that goes on around these parts, you know? Even in times of relative peace, there’s constantly some altercation going on. 

Techno is still here, but he told me that he holds loyalty to neither L’manburg nor Dream. He made it very, very clear how he feels about government in any form, but ever since the L’manburgians agreed to keep quiet about their government ongoings, he’s been fairly docile. I’m not sure exactly what he’s planning, if he’s even planning anything at all. He may have been born in blood, bringer of chaos and all that, but I suppose he needs a break too sometimes. I’m sure he’ll stir shit up again eventually, but for now, he’s just back on the grind as usual.

I’m starting to find my place pretty quick. I promised myself that if I ever came here, I’d patch up all the creeper holes and light everything up properly- and I plan to stick true to my word. How has anyone gotten anything done here? Mobs everywhere, no lights, ditches every few yards, destroyed builds constantly on the horizon- it’s awful! I can only hope that once everything gets cleaned up, everyone can keep it that way. Maybe after I finish cleaning up, I’ll get working on a build of my own.

Wherever you are Wil, I hope that you’re doing okay. I know what you went through was, well, difficult, to put it lightly. I wouldn’t expect you to be recovered now, or in the near future. It takes time, especially after the amount of pressure and paranoia you’ve endured.

To be completely honest with you, I really didn’t think you would do it. I thought that maybe, somehow, I could stop you. That maybe you’d change your mind. I didn’t expect it of you- of Techno, yes absolutely- but not you. I suppose I should have realised who I was dealing with.

I don’t condone or approve of what you did, and I’m not happy that it had to come to that in the first place- In fact, when I first caught wind of your plan, I was pissed off beyond belief. Now I can see that you were caught between a rock and a hard place, and while I stand by that there was probably a better option, it wouldn’t be fair of me to hold it against you. Clearly, you weren't in any state to stop yourself. ~~I wish I didn’t have to kill you. I’m sorry that it was your only way out.~~

The fact that you haven’t returned tells me that you regret it. For me, that’s enough reason to forgive you. Eventually, if you try to help fix things, maybe the others can forgive you too. Just something to consider.

For what it’s worth, and as hard as it sounds to believe, I think this might turn out to be a good thing in the long run. A chance to start over. A chance to work towards a brighter future for L’manburg and its inhabitants.

Ultimately, whether or not you chose to return is up to you. I would understand if you want to stay away, but I want you to know this Wil- You are my son, and no matter what you do, you always will be. I know we’re not the spitting image of a perfect family- Chaos runs in our blood and I’d be a fool to think otherwise. Tommy is bringer of destruction and discord, Techno’s kill count is higher than all three of ours combined, and I’m sure my TNT duplicators and I haven’t been the best influence either; but we’re your family, and even if we scuffle sometimes, we always will be. It will take the others a bit to come ‘round, and while they will eventually, you’re always welcome at my side.

Stay safe, love you.

-Philza

**Author's Note:**

> Phil! In! DreamSMP! I am so happy! I thought his stream title was suspicious...  
> Anyway, WOW that was wild. I speedran this and then shoved it through grammarly so if there are any mistakes i am sorry!! I just wanted to get something out quick so I can focus on other stuff, plus I love writing in letter format.  
> I was kinda riffing off the vibe of Phil switching from being "pissed" at Wilbur for thinking about blowing everything up, to concerned father real quick.
> 
> Also- wilbur didn't leave the server/world/whatever here, he's just in self-imposed exile


End file.
